


Our Savage Minds

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark Romance, Dark!Kili, M/M, dark!Thranduil - Freeform, serial killers in love, sort of cannibalism considering that humans are not the same species as dwarves or elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Thranduil are married. One day, an assassin makes an attempt on Kili's life. He's stopped before he can do so and taken into custody. Within a day, Thranduil has the assassin's head presented on a silver platter to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Savage Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23837396#t23837396) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**.

The heart lay on a silver platter between them, still dripping blood. Kili could see the dark red edges around Thranduil’s fingernails. He had to have ripped it from the assassin’s chest only moments ago. His mouth watered at the sight.

“It is yours”, Thranduil said, his eyes dark like the night sky.

Kili took the heart in his hands and took the first bite. Blood filled his mouth and ran over his chin. He closed his teeth and ripped a part from it. More blood sprayed over him and the table. On the other side Thranduil watched him hungrily. Kili gave him a scarlet grin and held the torn heart out to him.

“What kind of spouse would I be if I didn’t share?” He asked through a mouth full of the most delicious meat anyone could imagine.

Thranduil knelt next to him so that he was on eyelevel with Kili’s hands and the dripping heart. He leaned forwards to take a bite out of it while Kili was holding it. Strands of his golden hair fell into it and were stained crimson. Thranduil tilted his head upwards and Kili saw his face was just as blood smeared as his own. He swallowed and bent down to kiss Thranduil, to lick the red stains from his lips.

Kili took another bite and offered the last of it to Thranduil who ate it from Kili’s hands eagerly. Still chewing Kili climbed onto Thranduil’s lap and smeared his bloodstained hands over his face and hair and down his neck.

Thranduil wasted no time to push his own hands underneath the waistband of Kili’s trousers and found him already hard. Kili moaned through the last bite as Thranduil wrapped his hands around his cock. He swallowed and leaned down to litter a trail of bites down Thranduil’s neck. Impatiently he pulled his tunic over his head to reach more skin.

“I made him pay for his impertinence”, Thranduil told him while Kili worked his way lower. “He died slowly and in agony. It was a mercy when I ripped his still beating heart from his chest”, he added breathlessly.

Kili interrupted his ministrations to kiss Thranduil. He tasted like blood and heart meat, iron and death. It was an intoxicating taste of the highest imaginable degree.

Thranduil threw his head back, using both hands to keep himself upright when Kili sunk his teeth into the soft skin of his abdomen while his hands made short work of the laces holding his trousers on his hips.

“I broke his bones and cut the flesh from them”, Thranduil gasped out while Kili eased his trousers down his legs until he was naked. His skin was flushed and fresh blood dripped from the bites he had left on him.

Kili lifted Thranduil’s ankle to his mouth and licked at the soft hollow between the bone and the heel. He could feel the shudder rippling through Thranduil’s body. He followed the delicate curve of his calf with his mouth, bit at the fine skin at the back of his knee.

There were few things in the world more beautiful than the last king of the elves caught in the haze of passion and none that Kili had ever seen. It went far beyond simple physical beauty. It was the knowledge that Thranduil trusted him that shaped him into something more precious than even the Arkenstone.

“Tell me how you did it”, Kili demanded in between leaving bruises on the inside of Thranduil’s thigh that ached of promise of things to come. “Tell me how he screamed for mercy until he was hoarse. Tell me how you folded his rips open and reached for his delicious heart.”

Thranduil followed his request, his voice trembling each time Kili left another mark on his skin, almost breaking when he ignored his straining cock altogether to lick the wound on his abdomen open again. The words he said, however, were what Kili needed to hear.

He buried a hand in Kili’s thick mane and tilted his head upwards. Thranduil’s eyes were black with lust and the blood around his mouth had dried into a dark wine red. “I have given you what you wanted. Now do the same for me.”

Kili grinned with bloodstained teeth. He shimmied out of his trousers and crawled over Thranduil until they were skin to skin, no air left between them. Stitched together like a scar. They kissed like they tried to eat one another. Their hips found a rhythm, at first slow, almost languid, then faster and more erratic until they crashed over the edge. Thranduil seized his hips in a brutal grip, bloodstained fingernails cutting tiny sickle moons into his skin, a star map of lust and love and fear. The moment seemed like an endless freefall stretching out into eternity. Their mouths found each other stealing the other’s air from their lungs. They fell and survived. Together.

“You spoil me.” Kili whispered hoarsely against Thranduil’s chest where his forehead rested between his collarbones.

“It is nothing less than you deserve”, Thranduil replied, his hand carding through the tangled mess of Kili’s hair. A single silver strand caught his eye and he frowned. Kili would never leave his arms if he was given the choice. He knew he was not.

“Do you think there will be another one even though the last ten haven’t returned?” Kili asked and returned Thranduil’s attention to him.

“Human’s are greedy and the reward I promised them is high. There will be more.” And just like the last ten Thranduil would slaughter them for trying to lay a hand on Kili. “And their hearts will be yours.”

Kili cupped Thranduil’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “Thranduil”, he started and never followed up with the words so many other lovers would have used. Thranduil didn’t need to hear them. He could see them in the blackness of Kili’s eyes, taste them on his bloodstained lips, feel them soaking into his skin. He heard them every time Kili said his name.

Love was a word that was too trivial, too harmless to describe the emotions Kili stirred in him. It was deeper, wilder, born from blood and a desire so dark it caused nightmares in lesser men. And so Thranduil had never said it himself.

Instead he served Kili hearts on a silver platter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
